Cloud filled days
by screamingknight
Summary: The Dixon family battles the dead in order to find Merle and head to Atlanta for shelter and a peace of mind. A walking dead AU Fic. Daryl Dixon/OC.
1. His love is fearless

**A/N: Hiiiii! So this is going to be a weird AU thing I've been thinking of doing. I feel like it's shit but I have been working on it for a very long time. So please review. I love feedback and all that good stuff. I also enjoy favorites and follows. But what eves. **  
**I didn't know how to really start it but I know this is a little before the Walking Dead: Survival Instinct video game. If it become popular enough I will lead it into the actual TV series. I own nothing but Bobby Dixon and Leah Grimes-Dixon. So the story is Leah Grimes was a teenage girl Daryl knocked up when he was eighteen and she fifteen. So they got married and all that jizz. Lyrics belong to Bob Dylan, Sung by Audra Mae. Song is Forever young. Also sorry it's so short.**

* * *

_May you grow up to be righteous,_  
_May you grow up to be true,_  
_May you always know the truth_  
_And see the lights surrounding you._  
_May you always be courageous,_  
_Stand upright and be strong,_  
_May you stay forever young,_  
_May you stay forever young._

* * *

The day was long as the youngest Dixon brother worked on his brothers Hog. He had been working at the mechanics since he was about eighteen, also around the time he knocked up the tiny Grimes girl from Kings County. Not just any girl, the Sheriffs daughter. Her older brother, Rick, wasn't to thrilled either. He still remembered the first time he met her.  
She was sixteen, petite. Her hair was dark and short. Her eyes so pale and blue. And those curves, god those curves drove him insane. The Grimes had come up to the mountains for the summer. Something about a road trip.  
Anyway, Rick and his younger sister Leah had been driving around without there parents to find something to do. They stopped at the mini mart where Merle and him were shop lifting. Of course Merle noticed her first. He kept nudging his baby brother trying to make him look at the girl. Rick noticed this and quickly gathered her out of the store.  
That was the first time he saw her. The second time was at the motel they were staying at. It was late out at, crickets sang there song and she just kept her feet in the pool. Most of the lights in the motel were out. He had to pass through there to get back to his shitty house. He spotted the girl all by her self.  
"Aye." He found him self shouting towards her. She looked up and smiled. A friendly one. He made his way over to her and sat down. He didn't know why he did it but couldn't care. It had been a while since he last had a good piece of ass and this girls ass...God he wanted her. Didn't even have to say his name to here either."Wanna git outta here?"  
He knew his father would beat him if he were late, but he didn't care. It was worth it. He held out his hand to her and waited.  
She looked up to the motel room and slid her hand into his. He never knew why she went with him but he never regretted it. He did get beat that night but didn't care. He gained a family out of it.  
A couple months later Sheriff Grimes came strolling in his driveway with a shotgun demanding to know where the 'bastard' who knocked up his little girl was. Daryl remembered the tiny girl sitting in the passenger seat crying an mouthing sorry to him like it was her fault. Her farther demand they elope two months later, she was already in her second trimester.  
His son, Bobby Marcus Dixon, was now fifteen. Sophomore in high school. He shook his head at the thought of his son. He smiled at the thought of his wife. She still had the same blue eyes since she was young. Before the baby, before the stress. She was still so beautiful. It hurt his heart to watch her sleep. It was his fault she was stuck with him here. He was the one to forget to put a damn condom on. He held her down. But she always denied it. She never said it was a mistake. Just a wonderful...surprise. He would then agree and kiss her lips.  
"Aye! Dixon! We closin' up early. Ball n' chain wants me home early. Go on, git home ta Leah. Bet she waitin' on ya' any how."  
"A'right, Luck! Ya' go 'n tell Merle, Im done with his damn bike, he can come and pick it up his damn self."  
"Will do, brother." With the nod of Lucky's head, Daryl was off.  
It took him the usual forty-fie minutes to drive to the small ranch home he and Leah owned. It wasn't anything fancy, but it held all three of them quiet comfortably.  
"Leah, ya' here?"  
"In the bathroom!" Her raspy voice was muffled by the sound of the shower running.  
His heavy boots thudded on the hardwood as he made his way over to the open bathroom. The very tiny bathroom. "Where Bobby at?" He leaned on the creaky doorframe. He watch as she scrubbed the soap out of her shoulder length hair. His eyes wondered over the clear glass. He could never get tired of seeing her body.  
"Hangin' around that kid Chucky. Your son," Here we go Daryl thought. "Is a piece of work. His principal called today, sayin' 'Robert Dixon', Which isn't even his name, pulled the fire alarm to get out of a test today."  
"And what ya' say?"  
Leah slid the door of the shower glass open and shrugged. Daryl sighed. "What I just told him my Bobby is a very sweet boy and would never do such a thing. Then he warned me 'bout summer school shit. Then I warned him 'bout the huntin' trip ya'll got in a week." She grabbed the towel off of the rack and rubbed it quickly through her dark tangles before wrapping around her petite body.  
"Leah, don't go and git that boy in trouble now, don't need that man callin' child protective services on us now." Daryl pushed himself off of the door frame and kissed his wife on the forehead. "How long he gonna be gone?" He asked with raised eyebrows.  
She smiled. "Bout another hour."  
"Good." He kicked closed the door. "I could use a shower with my wife."

* * *

The crickets seemed extra loud that night. Leah opened the door to her backyard where her husband sat, beer and cigarette in hand, fire pit blazing. She sighed. He was always out there passed midnight when ever his older brother Merle called. It always troubled him to know his brother was out there in harms way. Always drunk or high out of his face. She hated seeing her husband so worried. And he was never one to worry. It made her a little uncomfortable to have her brother so up right and clean while Merle was the complete opposite. They could barely have a barbeque with the family with out Merle and Rick spitting a few choice words at each other. And Rick was the gentle Grimes.  
"May I ask why ya' all out here by yourself? Kind of cold, no? We got a nice warm bed in there" She was already by his side. Slippers a little damp from all the dew. She tried to make him smile, he just chewed on his thumb like he always did when he was nervous.  
"Merle called...Sounded a little off then usual." He looked up at her. "Said the feds are lookin' for 'em." He sighed and dropped his head. He was so tired.  
She crouched down and placed both her hands on his knees. "Did he say why?"  
He shook his head. "Nah, he didn't. Most likely come up with a dumb ass excuse like usual. And when he does we'll be the first ta' here." His voice was quiet.  
"Aw, baby, I'm sorry. Merle'll be alright. It's Merle. He's swindled out of crazier things before. This is just a minor set back for him. Like you always say nothin' can kill Merle. but Merle...Anything I could do for ya'?" She whispered.  
He cocked his head. "Nah, it's fine. Go back ta' sleep. I'll be there in a few."  
She stood up and pulled her robe tighter. How the hell did he stay so warm? All he wore was flannel shirts, thin tank tops, and t-shirts. "Alright." She leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I love ya'."  
He nodded. "I love ya' too." He grunted. "Go back ta' sleep. And make sure Bobby is still in bed. Dont need that kid sneekin' out again."  
Leah chuckled. "Seems more infatuated with the girl down the road then actually gettin' some damn sleep." With a sigh Leah dragged her self from her redneck. He grabbed her hand before she could actually step away. He kissed her knuckles before letting go.  
She made her way to the screen door and looked back once more.

* * *

_May your hands always be busy,_  
_May your feet always be swift,_  
_May you have a strong foundation_  
_When the winds of changes shift._  
_May your heart always be joyful,_  
_May your song always be sung,_  
_May you stay forever young_


	2. The trip

**A/N: So Im happy about the results. It was only one day and I already have two reviews and one person is actually following it. I love you all. Song and lyrics belong to Neil young.**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you love. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. **  
**Frank (Guest): Ill check it out. But is it a regular website or on tumblr?**

* * *

_Out of the blue and into the black_  
_You pay for this, but they give you that_  
_And once you're gone, you can't come back_  
_When you're out of the blue and into the black._

* * *

Leah sat cross legged on the queen size bed as Daryl packed for the hunting trip he was going on. It would also be Bobby's first. She was obviously panicked by it, but brushed it aside because of the boys big blue eyes begging her to go. Daryl insisted it would be safe. She wasn't to thrilled about Will Dixon joining the hunting party. The abusive prick always had a snide comment about her being a whore and how she kept Daryl from his real family or how it was her fault she got knocked up. No virgin girl just ups and sleeps with a boy if they haven't been around the block a few times. She had her reasons. She needed to get away from the hectic hell in the Motel room that night.  
"So what time we leavin'?" He sons voice sprang from the hallway and into her room. He was starting to sound a whole lot like Daryl and that made her smile.  
"Bout six in the mornin'. Packed ya'r boots?"  
"Yep."  
"What bout ya'r vest?" Daryl never looked up from his draw.  
"Packed everythin', Pa."  
"Good."  
"What bout your toothbrush and asthma inhaler?" It was Leah's turn to do a quick checklist.  
Bobby thought for a second before backing up out of their room.  
"Your gross kid!" Leah stifled a laugh.  
"That boy's head would fall off if you didn't 'mind him he had one." Daryl grunted.  
She nodded and leaned back into the bed. "Can I ask ya a favor?"  
He looked over his shoulder.  
"I know Jess and Buck are goin' ta' be there and all, but your father..."  
Daryl nodded and went back to packing his bag. "He ain't gonna say nothin', Lea. He likes Bobby a whole lot more then me and you put together."  
Leah peaked at Daryl through the covers. "Think that's a good thing?"  
Daryl shrugged. "Should be...Listen dont worry bout 'em. Bobby aint nothin' ta worry bout. He aint gonna do nothin' ta Bobby either." His voice became hard once again.  
"Aint worried bout Bobby. Jess and Buck got his back. More worried bout you." She whispered. "Those scars dont come from huggin' some one too tight, Daryl."  
He stopped moving and turned to his wife. He hated talking about this. It was much worse when she was pregnant. When ever she would stay the week or he would visit for a couple of days, she would shower him with questions about the newest bruise or belt welt. He always mumbled some sorry excuse for his father. He was really drunk that night. or He's hittin' a lot softer now. She never bought any of it. She begged him to leave and come live with her and her family. That was the first fight they had ever had. He wasn't one of the perfect Grimes. Not the football player brother or the Chief Sheriff father. Her mother looked like she belong on the front of some god damned cook book. And Leah was in fact a golden child. Straight A's and honor roll society. Hell he barely went to school.  
"He dont lay a hand on me now, Lea. Not that he believes I could take him in his old age."  
"Old age dont seem ta' stop his mouth...It aint gotta be physical to be abuse. I dont want that around Bobby. And especially dont want ya' ta' hear some more."  
"It wont happen." He said a little more firm. "Ever again."  
He zipped his bag up and threw out into the hallway. "Bobby, Bring yer bag down ta' the pick up! Gotta pick up yer uncle Jess on the way tomorra."

* * *

She couldn't sleep. She could never sleep when ever he would was going hunting with his father the next day. Will Dixon was the definition of Bastard. Daryl's scars were not tiny or faded. They were jagged hard lines that criss crossed his back. The color of permanently bruised skin. He never really talked about them. Just kind of shrugged it off and quickly told her he used the buckle side of the belt. Didn't matter to Leah. No man should be abused by their father. She thanked the lord Daryl never laid a hand on Bobby. But he sure glared at him whenever Bobby did something wrong. Scared the hell out of the teenager.  
She squeezed his hand that wrapped around her. The heat of his body stopped her shivers about an hour ago. He would be leaving the next four hours. Then she would have to wait about five days till she got to see her boys again. She snuggled closer to Daryl body. She laid on his other arm. God she hated feeling this way. Her heart just never stopped thumping. She had a very bad feeling about this trip. If something were to happen to him. She didn't know how she would be able to live. Yes she would push on for Bobby, but Daryl seemed to just have the right push for her to keep on going.  
She felt his hot breath on her neck. She closed her eyes and shook the bad thoughts from her head. Please come back to me. She kissed his arm and drifted into a nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

Daryl made sure to be extra quiet as he gently rolled out of bed. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she were to wake up. He made his way to his sons bedroom and knocked a couple of times on his door.  
"Bobby, ya' up?"  
He could hear his son toss in his bed. Sometimes the kid slept like a savage. He shook his head and opened the door.  
"Come on kid. Jess aint gonna wait all day." He shook his son slightly.  
Bobby blinked the blur away and looked up at his rugged father. Sunlight didn't even shine through his window yet. He groaned and rubbed his face. He then proceeded to stretch like a dog and yawned.  
"You up?" Daryl asked.  
His son nodded. "Let me just get my boots on." He croaked out.  
"Aint even gonna brush yer teeth." Daryl joked as he shook his head. "When yer git done kiss yer Momma bye and head out ta the truck." He instructed his teenager before heading over to the kitchen. He needed to pack the beer in the cooler. He listened as his son brushed his teeth quickly then entered his and Leah's bedroom. He heard the soft murmuring before Leah creaked out of the bed.  
They both entered the kitchen about a minute later. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. His t-shirt that usually hung rather baggy around her was hidden under her pink satin robe. Her feet were dressed in ankle socks. He loved her like this. So natural. He pecked her on the lips whispering a good morning before handing her a cup of coffee. Black with seven sugars. She had a bit of a sweet tooth.  
Bobby had already stuffed his mouth with as much pop tarts as possible before trying to talk. Leah shook her head. What has become of the little boy who liked to go on one to many adventures in the lake by there house. He became a gross teenage boy. She cringed at the thought of him turning out to be a slob. She reminded herself to do his laundry that day. Boy sweated like a leaky faucet. She wondered who's gene he got that from. Daryl always took showers and applied deodorant. Smelled damn good too. Must have been a skipped gene. Even Merle smelled of cologne, besides the obvious marijuana stench, the older Dixon was rather clean.  
"Think Uncle Jess gonna let me drive his truck."  
Daryl nearly chocked on his coffee. "Yeah sure, kid. That's his baby. Be surprised if even let ya' sit in the front."  
"And on top of that your fifteen. Can't get your license yet. Right Daryl." She gave Daryl the look saying he better agree.  
"Listen to yer Momma kid. Yer too young."  
She smiled at her husband. She knew he let Bobby drive the truck every now and then.  
Daryl wrapped his arms around Leah's waist and kissed her shoulder. Bobby made a noise of disgust. He wasn't to found of his parents showing affection to each other. Leah chuckled.  
"I cannot wait for ya ta actually get a girlfriend. Imma make sure I cringe and make funny faces." Daryl chuckled and nuzzled her neck. He made sure to take in all of her scent. Try not to forget it. They all jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. Leah stretched her arm out.  
"Hello?"  
She froze up. "Lori? What's wrong...Wait, hold on. Slow down!" She listened for a while then looked at Daryl with concern. "Do ya' need me up there? Ya' know what no, Im comin'."  
Daryl head his sister in law tell Leah he would be fine. He saw his wife's shoulders slump.  
"Ya sure? I mean I could drive down there now. Only take about three hours...Alright. Give Carl a kiss for me and tell Shane I say hi."  
Daryl felt his gut tighten. He wasn't a fan of big bad sheriff Shane Walsh. It seemed he had a thing for the small grimes girl. Turns out they both had a thing for each other in high school. She admitted to him that when she got back to Kings county they had began dating but never slept together. And it was too obvious that Bobby was his, he looked to much like Daryl to deny.  
"What happened?" He asked on instinct.  
"Rick was shot while taking down some criminals...Somethin' bout two suspects were called in but it was actually three. I dont know..." She rubbed her eyes.  
"Wanna head down there? I could call Jess 'nd tell 'em we can't go."  
Leah shook her head. "No, ya'll go. Have fun. Lori said he should be fine. He's in out, though. Don't know when he gonna actually wake up fully. But he's stable." She pulled her robe tighter. "Said there should be no reason ta actually panic."  
"Ya sure?"  
"Yeah. Go on your man trip. Have fun. Ill keep callin', makin' sure he's doin' alright. Ya'll better call me when you get there."  
Daryl nodded still not sure if she was okay. He kissed her lips and gave her a quick hug. Bobby hugged his mom and kissed her cheek. God her son was getting so big. He was already taller then her.  
"Bobby, put the bags in the car." He rubbed his wife's shoulder. "Only gonna be there a couple days. After we could drive down ta Kings county, Check up on him."  
She smiled. "That sounds good. Make some Jerky for me, alright."  
"Yep, Love you.'  
"Love ya too. And be careful."

* * *

_The king is gone but he's not forgotten_  
_Is this the story of johnny rotten?_  
_It's better to burn out 'cause rust never sleeps_  
_The king is gone but he's not forgotten._


	3. It has started

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapters so far. Sorry there shit. I promise the next chapter will be filled with action. It's not going to start with Leah but Daryl. Also, I suggest listening to the song I add to get a good feel to it. Lyrics by Mick Jagger. Sympathy for the Devil.**

* * *

_Please allow me to introduce myself _  
_I'm a man of wealth and taste _  
_I've been around for a long, long year _  
_Stole many a mans soul and faith _  
_And I was round when jesus christ _  
_Had his moment of doubt and pain_

* * *

The drive up to the cabin was a long drive. Bobby was crammed between Jess and Daryl. Didn't seem to bother the teenager though, slept like a bear the whole ride. By the time they got to the cabin it was two in the afternoon. He had called Leah twice. So far Rick was still in this coma like state. She did keep herself busy by cleaning, grocery shopping, and painting her nails.  
The cabin was nothing special. Just provided somewhere safe from bears, wolves, and coyotes. It was also a place that allowed Daryl to get away from his life. The first moment he could drive he left to the cabin to get away from his father. He had nearly drunk himself into a coma. He was only fourteen.  
Now he was bringing his son up there to go hunting with the man who drove Daryl away. He sighed as he pulled up to the old cabin.  
"Aye! Bobby, wake up! Where 'ere." Daryl shook his son again. The boy blinked once and wiped the saliva from his chin.  
Jess hoped out following Bobby. Daryl quickly called Leah.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, we're 'ere. Longest fuckin' ride, think ma' legs are numb."  
He could here her chuckle. "Dont have me up there ta help ya stretch them out. Sucks."  
He shook his head. "Sucks real bad. What ya doin'?"  
"Uh, just watchin' the news. Some crazy shit's happenin'. People attackin' people, fevers killin' others...Just be careful. Dont you and Bobby go and catch somethin' up there. Make sure he take his medicine."  
"People dyin' from a fever? Pussies. Will do. He know better." He leaned back in the chair and grinned. He needed to hear her voice. "You best be careful too. Dont need a phone call sayin' you were attacked or died from a little fever."  
"Oh, baby, you forgot I got Grimes blood in me. We to damn stubborn ta die...Oh I gotta go. Abby's comin' over ta' keep me company while I'll cook for us."  
"A'right. Call ya' tonight. I love you."  
"Love ya, too, Baby. And you keep our child safe. God knows what that boy will do with a gun in his hands."  
He snapped his mobile phone closed with a smile and stepped out of the car.  
"Well if it isn't baby Dixon and his offspring. Been awhile." Buck greeted Daryl and Bobby with hard slaps to there shoulders. "Yer daddy's in side. Already drinkin' and gettin' his gun ready. We headin' through the back roads first. Try ta git yer boy ready for tomorra."  
"What's tomorra?" Bobby asked.  
"Big leagues boy. Dear, Elk, probably some bears." He joked about the latter. "All good meat ta eat."  
"Hunt some squirrels and rabbits taday, until yer use ta the gun. Then we out for some venice." Jess joined in.  
Daryl shook his head and lit up a cigarette. He let his mind wander to Merle. He was most likely locked up by know. Or the run. He really hoped Leah was right. He ruffled his sons hair and followed Buck and Jess into the cabin. They were right. Will Dixon, the man who raised Merle and Daryl, was sitting at the shitty table, on his fourth beer, loading his gun. He raised his eyes to Daryl.  
"Ah, look it mah' youngest. Mah 'pride 'nd joy'. Still wit' that little skank who dont know how ta close 'er legs?" He asked with a laugh. Daryl kept quiet, but gritted his teeth. Bobby looked at his dad, annoyed.  
"Oh come one Dixon, Leah's a nice girl. Cooks like an angel." Jess piped in. His nephew did not need to be terrorized anymore. Especially in front of his own kid.  
"Sure, sure. Look at Bobby, just as ugly as yer daddy." He joked. "But ya got'cha Momma's eyes, ya do." Will stopped loading the rifle and threw it on the table. "Why dont'cha go 'n git me 'nother beer, son."  
"He ain't gettin' ya nothin' old man. He's here ta hunt not be yer waiter." Daryl chimed in. Jess nodded his head. He was proud he said something.  
"What you say ta me boy?" Will stood up and walked towards Daryl. Daryl pushed Bobby back behind him.  
They had just arrived and all it took was Daryl to say something back to get Will Dixon all heated up. This is what Leah feared.  
Buck sensed the tension in the room and jumped up. "We gonna shoot or flap our gums all god damn day?"  
Will stopped and glared at Daryl for a long moment before speaking. "No we can shoot at thangs all ya want, Bucky." He smiled at Daryl, taunting him. Daryl held his sons shoulder tight. Didn't need the influence of his grandfather to start him up as well.  
Daryl handed a rifle to Bobby who looked considerably confused. "Sit." He gestured to the chair at one of the tables. His son did as he was told. "A'right. Bobby, this is a rifle. Not a sniper or a shotgun. It's one of the most primary weapons used ta' hunt. Unless ya gotta crossbow or bow and arrow. Uncle Jess got me one fer ma' birthday once. But I dont got it no more." He looked at Jess. "Anyway, this is how ya load the rifle." Daryl showed his son the steps of setting up the gun. He also showed him how to aim. After twenty minutes of answering questions Bobby was ready to go.  
They all walked about three miles out into the dense forest. Through each step Daryl explained how to track a dear. How to follow the prints on the ground. The dirt and sticks around them always told a hunter something. And most importantly always listen for the next shot. Being observant was obvious. The group of men split up. Buck and Will went east. Daryl, Bobby, and Jess went west.  
The day dragged out. Bobby had shot two squirrels. He was a natural like his father. Daryl was proud of Bobby. He didn't even flinch when he shot the gun. Much like Merle when they were younger. Scarred him a little.  
He plopped down onto the uncomfortable cot. He and Bobby would be sharing one room togethe while the other three men got separate ones. He kicked off his boots and laid down him a huff. He was tired. To tired to actually get up and shower off. Not like the cabin had hot water any how. He dug in his pocket for his flip phone.  
"Gonna call yer mother. Tell her g'night, a'right."  
Bobby nodded his head and racked a hand through his dark mess of hair.  
Daryl dialed the number to the house and waited.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey it's me. Thought I'd call ya' before hittin' the sac. Bobby also wanna say g'night." He handed the phone over to his son.  
"Night Ma'." Bobby quickly threw the phone back to Daryl.  
"Night Bobby, I love ya."  
"Im pretty sure he loves ya too. How was dinner wit' Abby?" He heard her sigh. He could just imagine her in one of his t-shirts. He imagined what was under it. His eyes fluttered closed.  
"Well, turns out John, Abby's husband, was attacked about two days ago. Got a real bad fever too. Say he might not make it..." Daryl could here her worry. "Doctors say it might be contagious...or airborne. Please Daryl, wash your hands and tell Bobby to do the same. I dont need ya'll gettin' sick up there."  
"Will do. Shame bout John though. He's a good man."  
"Yeah. My heart goes out ta' Abby. She been with him for twenty-seven years."  
Daryl could feel his heart wrench. The poor guy didn't deserve to die. He was rather sweet. He often looked out for Bobby and Leah. He could trust John.  
"A'right, I gotta go. Takin' Bobby farther up the mountain for deer. Gonna camp out there wont call for 'bout three days or so. Ill keep Bobby clean, dont you worry."  
"I wont...or more like I'll try. You just be careful. Lot of strange shit happenin' out here. I love you."  
"I love ya' too. And you be careful."  
"Will do."

* * *

Leah clicked off the house phone before turning on the television. Of course it was shit about the new outbreak. People should lock there doors and board up there windows. Leah shook her head. What the hell was going on in Georgia? She had already locked her door, put some wood up on the windows, but didn't secure it. Nothing would come up towards there house. They lived real close to the back roads. No one took the back roads, except Daryl and Merle.  
She kept the phone close just in case Daryl decided to call. She had the worst feeling of vomiting. Her nerves were getting the best of her. She took a breath and changed the channel. She nearly fell out of bed when the phone began to ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Leah, it's Lori. Sorry Im callin' so late. Just givin' you an update on Rick. They're gonna move him to Atlanta soon. Shane's goin' by there tomorrow for one last visit. Seems this whole fever thing is gettin' a little out of hand."  
"Yeah I heard. Ya sure ya dont want me ta head over there? Daryl and Bobby's huntin' for a while, but I could leave him a message..."  
"No, no. It's fine. Said this shit shouldn't hit the mountains. You'll be healthy up there."  
"Well, you and Carl come come up if ya want. You dont need that kid gettin' sick again."  
Lori chuckled. "Yeah I know. Ill head up when I know Rick's safe in Atlanta. Maybe when this virus slows down we could all take a trip there and visit him."  
Leah snorted. "Yeah sure, Daryl would love being held up in car for half a day with Shane."  
Lori laughed. "Yeah he be a cat in bag."  
They both laughed. Leah had a fairly good relationship with her sister-in-law. They could laugh and joke, go out to lunch some times, even went on a trip to a wine venue in Virginia when Leah turned twenty one. left Bobby with Daryl and just drove. Just the girls. Should suggest another trip soon. They both seemed to need it.  
"Alright, Imma let'cha go. Call if ya need anything."  
"Will do, Leah. You do the same."  
She clicked off the phone once again. Guess it wouldn't be so bad if she packed a quick bag just in case Lori needed her.  
She quickly got her duffel bag and threw in some jeans and shirts, nothing fancy. She got her toothbrush, a travel sized brush, and her travel sized deodorant. She threw down by her feet and laid back into bed. She should at least try to get some sleep. If Lori did in fact call her she didn't want to be falling asleep behind the wheel.

* * *

_I'm a man of wealth and taste _  
_And I laid traps for troubadours _  
_Who get killed before they reached bombay _  
_Pleased to meet you _  
_Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah _  
_But what's puzzling you _  
_Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby_


	4. Dead hearts

**A/N: Okay quick chapter. Next one will be the start of Survival instinct. Sorry it's short. im trying to update all of my fics this week. Maybe even start a SOA fic about juice. [It will follow the show.] Love and thank you. Song by STARS. Called Dead Hearts**

**HermioneandMarcus: Heres the chapter.**

**backfromthedead91: Fixed it :)**

** & nikkijay: Thanks for the follow.**

* * *

_I could say it, but you won't believe me_  
_You say you do, but you don't deceive me_  
_It's hard to know they're out there_  
_It's hard to know that you still care_  
_I could say it but you wont believe me_  
_You say you do but you don't deceive me_  
_Dead hearts are everywhere_

* * *

Thunder jolted Daryl out of bed. He quickly spotted his sons chest rise and fall slowly, easing him back into the cot. His head was pounding, heart jumping. Something felt wrong. Really wrong. He used one hand to wipe his face. It was already day. The light taps of the rain started. They would have to take it easy. Couldn't risk slipping and sliding everywhere. They needed to leave, now.  
"Aye, Bobby! let's go. Git Uncle Jess up. We gotta head up the mountain. Ill git grandpa and Buck."  
Bobby stretched and stumbled up. "A'right pa." He shuffled out the door, hair a mess.  
"And brush yer teeth before we go." Daryl called out to him. He heard his son grunt a 'fine' and chuckled.  
He reached for his phone and dialed Leah's number quickly. He felt his heart skip a beat when he heard her tired voice answer.  
"Hey baby." he whispered.  
"Hi." Her voice was raspy. "What's up? I thought I wasn't gonna here from ya' for a couple of days."  
"Just needed ta hear ya voice. Gettin' wet out there. We leavin' 'bout now."  
"Hmmm, okay. I love you. And be careful Daryl...Abby called last night...John didn't make it." She was quiet.  
"Shit..." Was all he could say. "Abby'll git through this. She a strong ol' woman. She been through worst shit, I bet."  
"Yeah, I guess...Daryl...I love you. You know that right." He could hear the crack in her voice.  
"Yeah I do. I love ya' too." Buck poked his head into his room. "Leah, I gotta go. Still gotta git ya that Jerky. Ill see ya soon, Baby."  
"Okay...Come back ta me."  
"I will."  
He snapped the phone shut.  
"Come on, Lova boy. We got deer ta track. Gotta git yer lady love her Jerky." Jess teased.  
Daryl shook his head.

* * *

He was right after all. The trail was slippery. His son had fallen at least six times by now, following snide comments from the oldest Dixon. Daryl gritted his teeth. He loved the old man but he had a mouth on him and it was getting old.  
They all reared off to the right to set up camp. It would be a short way to the hunting grounds and it wasn't smart for them to sleep in the line of fire. Daryl, Bobby, and Jess shared one tent while Will and Buck shared their own.  
They all geared up to hunt for there own food. Bobby was excited. Just as excited when Daryl and Leah presented him with his first Dirt bike. Kid had a knack for the out doors and getting dirty. Just like his father.

* * *

They were all sitting around a fire pit. Daryl stared at his mobile phone. He had a weird feeling. One he kept to himself. He didn't want Leah by her self. Not when this fever shit was going around. He wanted to get back to her. To keep her safe. Jess was right she is his 'Lady Love'. He thought about her almost all the time. And if it wasn't her on his mind it was his son Bobby and his Brother Merle. He worried way to much. He chewed on his lip. Tomorrow they would head further into the mountain. They needed bigger game if they were going to split it four equal ways. They all retired into there tents for the night. The older men snored loudly, keeping Daryl up. Bobby was surprisingly quiet. He prayed he wasn't getting sick. Leah would kill him.

* * *

It was about four in the morning when Daryls cell started to buzz. It was kept in his pack for emergencies so he couldn't hear it. All the snores of the older males were making it hard to hear anything. Daryl's light snores seemed almost juvenile. Bobby remained quiet. The buzzing kept on. Each call went to voice mail.

Outside of the tent were low moans. Some shuffling and then it got quiet.

* * *

_Did you touch them, did you hold them?_  
_Did they follow you to town?_  
_They make me feel I'm falling down_


End file.
